Strange Occurrences
by ArtIsAnExplosion37
Summary: Ten has just regenerated, but he has turned into a girl! The Doctor, considering his old age, knows almost nothing about women and Amy has to help him as he goes through all the changes. Nevertheless, the Doctor does some wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff and she, Amy, and Rory end up in the Wild West. This had been a vacation until a new and old villain arrived... Please read/enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of its characters.

The Doctor was breathing heavily. He had been hit by a dalek, and was about to regenerate. He was annoyed for, it was going to be his ELEVENTH regeneration. He knew he was going to have to be less careless or he would actually die not too long from now. It wasn't the right time to think about it at the moment though. He had to focus on regenerating. He barely even noticed Amy freaking out in the background.

The Doctor had done this ten times before, and every time there is a mindset in which you go to choose your next regeneration. Every time the place in which you choose your next regeneration is different and every time different options are given. This time the Doctor was in a park-like place, but it was inside a building that looked oddly like a gymnasium mixed with an ancient Scottish castle. In front of the Doctor there was a table that seemed to be floating in the air, most likely from the year 2450. On it were two buttons on either side of a tablet. The answer on each button would change depending on the question which the tablet would give. The Doctor moved closer to the table and started choosing what he wanted.

_Do you want to be tall or short?_

Tall.

_Do you want to have curly or wavy hair?_

Wavy.

_Do you want to be courageous or clever?_

This question gave the Doctor difficulty, but in the end he decided to choose neither. When a Timelord chooses to pick neither option one is chosen for them at random. The next question popped up.

_Do you want to be a ginger or have black hair?_

**"YES!"** Screamed the Doctor. Of course, he was inside his own head at the moment, so no one actually heard him shrieking in joy.

_Do you want to help or destroy people and or alien life forms?_

Help.

_Would you prefer to have your sonic screwdriver work on wood or metal?_

He chose metal. He thought it was more important than wood.

* * *

"DOCTOR," Amy screamed, as the Doctor was still regenerating. The TARDIS was going haywire and jolting in every which way. She couldn't control it and worried that if it kept going at this rate, the Doctor would need to regenerate again, and she, herself, would be dead. She shook the Doctor hoping it would quicken the process.

* * *

The Doctor fell out of his chair. He felt Amy shaking him, but he had to finish his regeneration. He only had one question left.

_Would you like to be male or female?_

He lurched for male, but Amy nudged him again and he hit the button for female.

The lights lurched out of his body and once they were gone, the regeneration was finished.

The Doctor staggered toward the controls of the TARDIS, and landed it safely, not even noticing being female. The eleventh Doctor then passed out on the floor. She was in for a rude awakening.

* * *

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed, next chapter coming soon! Please review and give me ideas on what to do later in the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of its characters.

"Doctor! Doctor! Doctor!" Amy yelled this as the Doctor began to awaken. The Doctor quickly regained total consciousness.

"What are you freaking out about?" Asked the Doctor, surprised by his high pitched voice. Amy pointed to the Doctor's chest.

"Ahhhhhh! What is this? What the bloody hell are these two lumps of fat on my chest?"

"They're called boobs Doctor. I swear, you'd think a 900 year old Timelord would know something about women."

"Of course I know about women. I am just not supposed to be one."

"Well clearly you are, considering what happened. You did regenerate after all."

"Yes, but during the process I could choose to be male or female and I chose m-… OH NO! You were shaking me during my regeneration and when I tried to choose male, you shook me again and I hit female by accident. Great, now I'm stuck like this."

"Excuse me, but it isn't that bad to be a women."

This is when Rory walked out of his bedroom.

"Hello Amy, umm… do you know where the Doctor is?"

"I AM THE DOCTOR!"

The sudden outburst make Rory jump, but once he realized what happened he went back to his room. He was still a bit flustered and it seemed Amy and the Doctor had a lot to discuss.

Amy began to speak again, "Well Doctor, I think you might need to come to my room for a temporary new wardrobe."

"I don't see why, I look just fine in what I'm wearing."

"No, you don't."

Amy pulled the Doctor behind her to her room.

* * *

"What is**_ this?_**" asked the Doctor, who was holding up a peculiar object.

"It is a bra. A bra doctor."

"Well what do I use it for?"

"You put it on what you described as the 'two lumps of fat' on your chest."

"Isn't that uncomfortable?"

"Unbelievably so. But it is better that not wearing it at all."

"How do I put it on?"

"Oh god, you have to link it together in the back. You certainly are only intelligent in specific subjects. Go put it on and take some of my clothes with you. Come back once you are redressed."

The Doctor took a pair of boots, skinny jeans, a form fitting shirt, and some underwear because the boxers she was wearing at the moment would not work with these girly clothes.

* * *

The Doctor came back once he was dressed.

"How do you wear these clothes every day? They are so uncomfortable."

"Well they aren't exactly your size now are they?"

The jeans were too big, the shirt to shirt, the boots to small.

"Well how am I supposed to know, half the females I see wear stuff this tight."

"Someone is being sassy today."

"Of course I am, I TRANSFORMED INTO A WOMEN. That is enough to get anyone on edge."

"I'm not sure I'd say women. Right now you are more like a little girl."

"Apparently I'm not the only sassy one today."

"Well land you're TARDIS near a mall, and we will go shopping. You can find clothes that actually fit you and you like. But you can't have a suit."

"Why?"  
"Because females don't wear suits."

"And yet they call males sexist."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing!"

* * *

The Doctor landed the TARDIS and together they went into the mall.

* * *

Author's Note: I hoped you enjoyed the second chapter. Please review, and give me ideas on what should happen next. You can PM me if you want. The next chapter will come soon! Continue, and find out how surprised the Doctor is shopping as a new gender.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of its characters.

"I don't understand this," is what the Doctor told to Amy.

"Don't understand what? We are going to the mall to get you, how do I put this, _lady clothes_ that will fit you. I would just let you borrow mine, but we aren't exactly the same size."

The Doctor looked down at the clothes she had borrowed from Amy, and after the once over of herself she decided it was for the best to stop arguing and to go shopping.

"What store are we going into?" asked the Doctor.

"I don't know, choose one."

The Doctor pointed at a store that had literally nothing but men's clothes. After this decision by the Doctor, Amy decided to take the lead and choose the stores instead.

"Come on, let's go in here." Said Amy in that odd voice that is a mixture of annoyance and enthusiasm.

"_Whyyyyyyyyyy._"

"Because, Doctor, _miss,_ you now need girly clothes."

Amy dragged him into the store.

* * *

They had been browsing for several minutes, but then Amy went back to the tables and racks she thought had the best clothing. She had found several dresses, skirts, skinny jeans, long-sleeved shirts, short-sleeved, shorts, and several pairs of shoes. She thought the mixture of clothing would get the Doctor through most of her adventures.

"Here, go try these on."

"Fine."

"Well, someone is still in a grumpy mood."

The Doctor left to go to the dressing room without responding.

* * *

She tried on the dresses first. There was turquoise, rather form-fitting blue one that was knee length. And there was an orange one that was a bit shorter than knee length and flared out at the bottom. She wasn't particularly comfy in either of them, but she knew she had to get something. The Doctor just couldn't understand why women could wear something without pants. Next, she tried on a purple and green skirt, which went below the knees, and was actually rather comfy. Then, came the jeans…

"Oh my god," was what the Doctor said to herself.

"How do they wear these? They are _so skinny._ I can't even move my legs."

Amy was waiting outside the changing room and heard the whole conversation.

"Doctor, are you suitable?"

"Other than the fact that I'm wearing absurd clothing, yes."

"Then come out."

She got out of the changing room, and Amy could see the dark denim skinny jeans.

"Don't worry Doctor, they stretch out. And you definitely several pairs of jeans."

The Doctor got an annoyed look on her face and went back into the room.

She tried on all of the shirts. She didn't like the form fit, felt a bit too showy, even though it wasn't. But she needed some shirts and that was all they had. She was getting a grey one, a blue one, a green one, a yellow one, and a black one. They were all plain with no designs. The Doctor opened the door to the changing room handed Amy all the clothes she was getting and then went back in to try the shoes. She put on a pair of boots, sneakers, and sandals. They all fit.

They went to the cash register to buy everything, and then the Doctor and Amy went to the bathroom so the Doctor could change into the new clothes. She changed into a green shirt, the skinny jeans, and the boots. Next they were going jacket shopping. They began to walk around the mall, looking for a store.

"Amy, why are all those men staring at me?" Amy began to laugh, since it was so obvious to everyone else.

"They are checking you out, Doctor. You are a pretty attractive wo-"This is when Amy was cut-off because one of the guys checking them out came up to them. He started talking to the Doctor.

"Hey, haven't seen you around here before. Are you knew to the city?"

"Umm…. Yes?"

"Yes? You're not sure?"

"That would be the correct answer. If you haven't realized I am not good with small talk."

This was when Amy nudged the Doctor in the ribs, telling her to shut up. This was when the guy smirked, and walked away clearly being confused about the odd conversation he had just had.

"Hey, where are you going!" screamed the Doctor. It echoed off the walls and this was when Amy nudged her in the ribs again and dragged the Doctor into a side bend.

"I cannot believe you just did that. I was hoping you'd be less awkward with men than women. Clearly not all hopes work out. Look, let's just go get you a jacket and leave."

Amy turned around and began to walk again.

* * *

"Here is a leather jacket store. I know you used to like them so this is where we are going."

The Doctor went inside and actually picked out her own jacket. It was a light tan with a side zipper. Amy was relieved that the Doctor had good taste in some form of clothing.

They got it and then left.

* * *

"Hey that was pretty fun." Was what the Doctor said when they were back on the TARDIS.

"No, it wasn't. It was humiliating."

"Whatever you say."

Amy got annoyed and left.

"Someone is a grump today." The Doctor mumbled to herself.

"I HEARD THAT" said Amy.

"Opps!"

The Doctor started the TARDIS and they went back.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed! Please review! Next chapter coming soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of its characters.

"AMY, AMY, AMY, AMY" the Doctor yelled at the top of her lungs.

"What, Doctor?"

"I AM BLEEDING!"

"Do… most Timelords, not bleed?"

"Of course we bleed."

"Then what is the problem?"

"Ok, well, I was going to the bathroom, which I have been doing much more frequently since the regeneration. I have such a small bladder. And well, I peed, but then… I SAW BLOOD IN THE TOILET. So I did what you usually do after you use the bathroom, and came out here and started freaking out."

"Seriously Doctor? This is you problem?"

"Why are you not freaking out? Is this normal for you or something?"

"It's a period Doctor. It happens once a month. You pee blood. You should be relieved to have it, if you didn't you'd either be an old lady or pregnant. And I don't think you are appealed to either of those options."

"I don't understand why there is a connection between pregnancy and old age with urine, but ok. I do not want to know more about this than I need to, so don't explain please."

"Ugh, you are such a child sometimes Doctor."

"Children are wonderful. You should act more like them. Anyways, how do I prevent the blood from staining all of my clothes red?"

"You use a pad or a tampon."

"There are options? What is the difference?"

"You stick the pad to your underwear, which is thankfully not boxers anymore."

"That sounds bothersome. What does the t-, t-, tam-, tampon(?) do?"

"The tampon goes in the hole to stop the bleeding."

"OH MY GOD! How do people live with that? That sounds so painful. I think I will stick with the pad."

"Your choice, Doctor."

The Doctor went back to the bathroom.

* * *

She came out of it, walking in a way that looked like a waddle.

"How are you not self-conscious of _this_?"

"You get used to it after a while, don't get your panties in a twist."

The Doctor had no rebuttal and left.

* * *

Rory came out of his room.

"Doctor? I know you have been going through a lot of changes lately, but can we go somewhere? We have been stuck inside the TARDIS for days."

"The TARDIS is big enough to search and find new things for a month. You can't be bored."

"You can when you are worried that if you go exploring and don't have a map you'll get lost and never find your way back."

"Fair enough. Where should we go?"

"I don't know, anywhere I guess."

"Surprise it is!"

The Doctor started around the "wheel" of the TARDIS, twisting knobs for which he didn't know what they did, and pulling levers that he didn't know what where used for any more than the knobs. She was going to be as surprised as Rory, for where they turned out to be. The Doctor couldn't wait to land.

* * *

Author's Note: Hoped you liked the chapter! There will be lots of Jack next chapter! Please review and give ideas. PM me if you like. Next chapter coming soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of its characters.

The TARDIS landed. The dark blue police box had materialized out of thin air into the 1840s in America. They were in the period known as the Wild West, and two out of three of the people on the TARDIS were excited.

"Doctor! Where the bloody hell are we?" Amy couldn't believe that the Doctor had decided to go on one of his adventures without giving her a fair warning.

"Calm down Amy. It is the Old West. Isn't that exciting?!" The Doctor's enthusiasm only seemed to piss off Amy more. The Doctor was about to make a joke about it being her time of the month, but she didn't want to get into _another _conversation with Amy about all those womanly things. The Doctor went quiet after that, which seemed to make Amy a bit happier.

"Doctor! We are in the Wild West!"

"Yes Rory, I am quite aware of where we are."

"Aren't you excited? It is the West!"

"I _was_ excited, but your wife is being a downer. And that made me less excited, so you can blame Amy for this."

"Really Doctor? You're playing the I-don't-want-to-be-blamed-so-I-will-blame-it-on-her-card." The Doctor was dumbfounded that Amy had decided to pick up the conversation again. This was the point in which the Doctor went over to Rory and whispered to him.

"See what I mean? A complete joy kill." Rory was about to agree with him, but he saw Amy's eyes watching him.

"N-no, Doctor. She was just surprised. That's all. She isn't being a joy kill." During this mini speech Rory had been staring at Amelia the whole time to make sure what he was saying wasn't going to get him murdered later. He was relieved once Amy spoke.

"That's my boy. Now let's go see the West."

"Wow, that was a quick change in character." Is what the Doctor whispered to Rory once Amy had turned around.

"It tends to happen a lot." Rory whispered back. Amy heard them whispering but couldn't depict what they were saying. She turned around and raised an eyebrow. A bit more than a millisecond after they realized she was turning back towards them, they both started to whistle.

"You two are so inconspicuous." This is all Amy said, and then she started to laugh. She went back toward her room, and got dressed for the West. Rory went after her, and the Doctor just stayed in the clothes she was already wearing. They got out of the TARDIS, and started walking toward town.

* * *

"I absolutely love the West!"

"I know Rory, I have watched every movie ever made with you that took place in the Old West."

"You did not! Name one."

"Hmm… How about Back to the Future 3."

"Oh, yeah. But I bet you can't name another one."

"The Lone Ranger, need I keep going?"

"No," said Rory pouty lipped at being wrong.

"Well I didn't know you loved the West," said the Doctor happily, "at least I didn't until you came out of your room looking like a cowboy." Rory was wearing a cowboy hat, a poncho, jeans, and boots. At this comment both Amy and the Doctor gave Rory a once over and started to laugh.

"Hey! It won't be funny when you two get weird looks in town for dressing like people from the 21st century."

"Whatever you say Rory."

This argument was going to go on for a while, but before Rory could come up with a comeback, they were spotted by two men on horse-back. They rode over.

"I'm Jim. Y'all need a ride to town?" one of the two men asked.

"A ride would be marvelous! This is Amy and Rory, and I'm Joh… gah." Amy nudged her in the ribs, so she would realize not to use the name John. "And I'm Jane."

"Funny accent," said the other rider, "where you all from?"

"Uhh… North! We come from the North."

"North? Where up north?"

"Oh, you know, north north."

"Hm, good enough for me. We need to get you pretty ladies to town though. You aren't wearing the proper clothes. I'm surprised the man in your group even let you out of wherever you live."

"Oh, where we live, women don't have to wear dresses and such." This time Rory spoke.

"Huh, the North is a really weird place, isn't it Jim?"

"Sure is Chuck. Anyway, we will need to take you to the sheriff in town. He has extra clothes for the ladies, and extra beds for you to rest in."

The Doctor and Amy got on the back of Chuck's horse, and Rory got on the back of Jim's horse. They rode to town.

* * *

They had been on horse-back for at least half an hour before the town was even in sight. It would have been way faster, but every time Chuck or Jim tried to pick up the speed to anything faster than a walk, someone started to freak out thinking they were gonna fall off.

Soon they were in town, and came upon where they were going to find the sheriff. They walked inside the building and the three time travelers were shocked.

"Good afternoon sheriff, we brought you some newbies. They are Jane, Amy and Rory."

"Thanks, Chuck, Jim, hope to see you around."

They both left.

"Hello. I am Jack. Sheriff Jack Harkness." Jack smiled at the three visitors.

* * *

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! The next chapter is full of Jack! Please review and or PM me. Next chapter coming soon!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of its characters.

"Hello ladies. How may I help you?" Jack was being his normal self.

"Stooooop it!"

"I can't even introduce myself here. You sound just like an old friend of mine."

"JACK! It is the Doctor!"

"Do you know this person?" Amy asked confused.

"Of course I know this person! It is Captain Jack Harkness."

"Doctor? You have sure changed your look."

"Oh really, I haven't noticed."

"Oooh, the new Doctor is sassy. I like it"

"STOP IT!"

Amy walked over to Jack and started to tell him something.

"The new Doctor doesn't seem comfortable with flirting. Of course, the old Doctor wasn't exactly contempt with it either. Trust me, I know. I kissed him once. Not exactly good at it."

"You think you're the only one to have ever kissed the Doctor. Get in line, I've kissed him too. And that was before he became this newer more attractive version." At this point Jack looked over at the Doctor who was scanning the entire place with her sonic screwdriver. She was mumbling to herself.

"Everything is made of bloody wood! I don't do wood." Jack turned back to Amy.

"Though, the Doctor isn't the only good looking person here."

"Sorry Sheriff, or Captain, or whatever you are. But I'm married"

"Fine, who is that handsome one over there?"

"He is the one I'm married to."

"Well, isn't this my lucky day. A room full of no one attracted to me. This never happens."

"Someone is full of themself. Can you just show us where we sleep and get the Doctor and me some suitable clothes for the century."

"Of course." Jack said with a smile on his face that said this wasn't over. He went to the back. He searched through a lot of things to get to the part full of clothes. He found a checkers board, a gun, gum, his phone, and the gadget that allowed him to jump through time. "Ah, there we are." Is what he said as he found the clothes. He decided on an orange dress for Amy, and a green one for the Doctor.

"Here you go." Amy looked at the dress with a blank look on her face before she spoke.

"A circus could fit in here!"

"Hey, if you want to fit in you need to put on a skirt like that."

"I'll just look weird then."

"Fine, Doctor you want one."

"Not particularly, but I do need to fit in to see what is going on here. That goes for you too Amelia. I can't be going around with some weird girl from the 21st century. No one would let us approach them."

"Fine."

They changed into the dresses.

"This is a pit snug isn't it?"

"Which part?"

"All of it. The corset is exceptionally bad though."

"Seriously Doctor? You know what a corset is but you didn't know what a bra is."

"My mind surprises me too."

"Gah, I have no response."

After they were as comfortable as they could be in the horrible clothes, they set out into the town.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review and give ideas, because I really don't plan anything out in any way. I just kind of start typing and decide what I want to do. I'll make sure to thank whomever the idea came from if I use it. PM me if you like! Next chapter coming soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of its characters.

As the Doctor and Amy walked out of the building they were greeted by a breeze. The kind that would be seen in movies, where everything would be blown back just slightly, the hair, the dress, and the dirt they walked on. They only thing was… they were walking in the opposite direction of the wind that was blowing. Which meant, everything was being blown forward and the Doctor and Amy kept on tripping on their atrocious dresses and couldn't see through their hair. It was hell.

"I don't care if I fit in, I'm taking off this bloody dress."

"Doctor! You can't just strip in the middle of the town."

"Sure I can." The Doctor pulled up the skirt of her dress, where there was one of those straps that went around your thigh and allowed you to place things in it. The Doctor took out a knife.

"What are you doing? Why do you have a knife?"

"It came with the dress, and the West is unsafe. You should know that from all of the movies you've watched with Rory."

"Okay, but _what are you doing with it?_" The Doctor didn't answer the question. She just started to cut through the layers of the skirt part of the dress. She was amazed at how difficult it was to cut through. It was very well made. She was also surprised to find out that she was flexible enough to be able to turn her torso and cut off the back of the dress as well. Once the Doctor was done, Amy stared at her in shock. "You wore your jeans under your dress? What happened to the whole, we need to fit in and look the commoners' thing. Did you just forget about it?"

"Of course I'm wearing jeans, can't you see them? I tried to wear the shirt under as well, but the dress was too snug. That is why I only cut off the skirt and didn't just take off the entire thing," the Doctor let go of the part of the dress she had cut off and it flew away in the wind. "And for the whole fitting in thing, when we were leaving Jack gave me some information. He said that something wasn't right in the town, and that was why he had come. I can't be looking all helpless when looking for information. This was supposed to be a vacation in the beginning, in which case I enjoy to just act like a regular person from the era but that doesn't work out in this kind of situation." Amy got an annoyed look on her face and started to move forward again. They were almost at their destination, the bar. The center of talk.

* * *

They walked into the bar. It smelled not only of alcohol but of blood and sweat as well. Everyone stared at the Doctor whose outfit was rather unladylike. She walked up to the counter and asked for a beer.

"Why should I serve you? A lady of such low-class. Its repulsive." the pissed bar-tender waited for an answer.

"Because I'll pay for it. And if you don't, I will get my _more_ _lady-like_ companion to spread a rumor that you are on the wanted list and whoever turns you in gets a lot of cash." the Doctor saw she struck a nerve. Amy, realizing what the Doctor was doing also started to nod, as if saying _and don't think I won't do it_, type of thing.

"I'll get you that drink right away ma'am!" the bar-tender had the reaction expected by the Doctor. The only reason she even knew that the bar-tender was wanted was because in the future she had seen a book full of wanted posters and his face had been among them. He had been wanted for murdering his brother. She knew he could be trusted though because the book the Doctor had looked at was a book full of wrongly accused people. He brother had actually shot himself with the bar-tenders gun. Nevertheless, people of the time didn't know that and would most likely kill him for the reward that came if it was revealed that he was wanted. The bar-tender came back with the drink.

"How did you know I was wanted?"

"I know lots of things, I also know you didn't commit the crime, but this is not the point. I need information. Has anything strange been happening here lately? What's been going on?"

"The only thing is disappearances, but those are have always been pretty common out here. So no, not really." The Doctor was starting to become annoyed. She knew something was wrong but she couldn't figure out what. _What was wrong with this town? Why had Jack said there was something wrong if there wasn't?_ But then the Doctor figured out the problem. She heard footsteps in the distance and they were coming closer. And with the stomping there came a word. A word that the Doctor knew all too well and she had to stop it from being spoken. The word was the Doctor's name.

Author's Note: Wow. That chapter had stuff in it I wasn't even expecting until I was actually writing it. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! Next chapter is coming soon!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of its characters.

There was something coming, and it was getting closer. The Doctor didn't know how what was coming could possibly know her name, unless it were the Timelords which was impossible. They had been wiped out and whatever information on Gallifrey there had been about the Doctor had also been wiped out. Only she and the TARDIS knew the name. The Doctor spun on her heels, and kicked up dust as she ran out of the cavern. She looked into the distance of where the sound was coming from, but saw nothing but desert. Amy ran out right after, and looked where the Doctor was looking.

"There is nothing there. Why do you look so scared if there is nothing there?"

"I can see there isn't anything there, but can't you hear it?" Amy closed her eyes and concentrated. She could hear the laughter from the bar, the wind blowing, the Doctor pacing in circles. There was nothing for Amy to hear.

"No, nothing out of the ordinary anyway." The Doctor wasn't sure whether to be relieved no one could hear the name being spoken or whether to be worried because she was the only one who could hear it. The Doctor tried to pull the relieved card.

"That is good. That is very, very good."

"Doctor, you're scaring me." She did look scared, but not so much for herself as for the Doctor. She can tell the Doctor is trying to hide something by pretending it's nothing. "Tell me what's wrong."

"What are you talking about? Nothing is wr-… damn it, I hate when my voice cracks." Amy gave her the tell-me-what-is-wrong-or-I-will-force-you-to-tell-me glare. It worked when the Doctor was a man and it worked on the Doctor as a women as well, mostly. "Alright, alright. I just hear stomping, and I thought something was coming, but it is nothing. I must just be allergic to something." Amy didn't believe it, but if that glare didn't work she figured nothing would (except torture possibly, which she didn't want to put the Doctor through). Amy walked back into the bar.

"Hey, I'm still waiting for that drink!" The people in the bar started to laugh a cheer, they were taking a liking to Amy. Outside, the Doctor collapses and disappears without anyone noticing.

* * *

_What is happening to me? Am I going insane? Where am I? I'm not in the desert anymore. Everything is just, blank. Why, why, why?_ Someone tapped her on the shoulder. It was someone she knew all too well. Someone who knew her name. Someone strong, powerful, and manipulative. Once, the prime minister of Great Britain. Once, a great Timelord. Once, a man the Doctor respected. Someone by the name of Harold Saxon, also known as the Master. He looked at the Doctor with a conniving, pleased smile on his face. "Nice to see you again, Doctor."

"How are you here? You are dead, I saw you die."

"I am indeed dead, but I am still alive in your subconscious."

"What does that mean?"

"You're going crazy, Doctor. Just like I did. The drumming drove me mad, and now your own name is what'll make you go senseless. Funny how things turn out. I always thought I was weaker than you for going mad, but I was stronger. You ran away, and are going mad. I always thought you ran away to help others, but you were running from your own insanity. Looks like it caught up with you."

"N-no, that isn't true. You're controlling my thoughts."

"I can't control your thoughts inside of your head. These are all things that you think, I am just the one saying them."

"But-but, it can't be." The Doctor clutched her head and fell to her knees._ This isn't me. This isn't me. This isn't me. I'm not going insane. I ran away to help. The master is trying to trick me._ But the Doctor knew telling herself this didn't help. She lied down on the ground and screamed hoping to scare her insanity away.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter coming soon. Please review/give ideas/PM me. Or all of the above. XD. Please keep reading!


End file.
